


Nomark

by Markslut



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Mob x Mark, No direct sex between Jeno and Mark lol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markslut/pseuds/Markslut
Summary: <3
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	Nomark

李帝努第二次想着李马克自慰时在浴室里。他咬着上衣下摆，手上撑开的布料是李马克不小心落在洗衣机里的内裤，黑色的弹性面料现在正包裹着自己勃起的阴茎快速撸动，混夹着一些似有若无的洗涤剂的味道。

他的脸红红的，一部分是因为先前欲盖弥彰放的热水升起的蒸汽，一部分是因为无法忽视的对自己生出的厌恶感，还有一部分——李帝努喉结上下滚动，嗓子里卡出一声闷哼来，他低头去看，看皱巴巴布料在他手心展开，浊白色的精液黏得到处都是。

剩下的一部分是因为——李帝努又想起了那天看见的休息室。

他看见李马克衣衫不整的被人抱起来压在墙上操。西装礼服的蝴蝶结已经歪掉了，丝绸外套也被扯落一边肩膀，里面是造型师白天时给李马克穿上的缀着荷叶边的白衬衫，在被男人扯动的同时紧绷绷的勾勒出胸型。他的下半身光溜溜的，从上衣摆到白色鞋袜之间直接一览全无。李马克四肢修长，整体来说却十分削瘦，李帝努确实可以在抱住李马克的腰肢后将他双脚悬空地抬起，他以往不觉得这有什么，现在却催生出了不该有的念头。

比如说…比如说。李马克正被人面对面抱住臀部压在墙上，被迫折起的双腿挂在正在操他的男人的臂弯里无力地晃动着，从李帝努的角度正好能看得到李马克的晃动的阴囊和陌生男人往穴中粗鲁挺进的阴茎，还有他的哥哥从臀尖滴落的淫水。

李马克叫的很小声，有意压抑——或者说他原先根本没打算在这里发生点什么，李马克还在断断续续地催促男人尽快结束，却只得到了扇在臀肉上的巴掌作为回应。李马克的呜咽声走了调，李帝努依旧惊魂未定，他搭在门把上的手心已经出了汗，眼神却死死黏在了李马克被情欲吞噬后展露出的表情。年长一岁的哥哥，他无所不能的哥哥。李马克什么时候对着他们这帮孩子露出过这般纠结又脆弱的样子，他好像下一秒就会哭出声来，嘴唇也不知道是咬肿的还是亲肿的。

舞台行程已经结束了，大家都在各自卸妆忙碌着收拾回返的背包。经纪人会在十五分钟后发出集合的短信，他们会回到保姆车上，可能会开一个短暂的直播，或者在黑夜里的行驶中安静睡着。李帝努过来寻找他可能是换衣服时掉落的饰品，却在透露出亮光的缝隙中窥见了他最喜欢的哥哥的秘密。

而李马克在第二天交还给了李帝努他捡到的耳钉。

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
